Seeing the Past
by Snowdrop Pax
Summary: Optimus' past was something no person or bot would expect. From Purple optics too Decepticon Sire's to...wings? Image goes to ClipChip pn Devant art!
1. Prologue

A figure rushed through the streets of Icon city holding something wrapped up in a blanket he an up to the nearest house and set the bundle down on the doorstep.

"I will always love you." The figure said as he knocked on the door and ran.

a Auto bot came to the door gazing at the blanket before picking it up moving some of it out of the way reviling the face of a red and blue sparkling. Taking the sparkling inside

* * *

><p>Ratchet scowled at the sparkling in his arms not because he didn't want to poor thing it was his optics the weren't blue like an Autobot and the weren't red like a Decipticon they were purple yes purple and dark shade too. This was a rare sparkling a myth even-no that wasn't it some one just liked the color better and changed it thats all however what if his optics were like that only one way to tell Ratchet pulled the blanket down more and optics went wide the sparkling had wings. Sparklings could <em>not<em> have wings true many Cybertronians had wings but were not created with the they simply chose to have them when they where at least 5 Vorns (Years) of age. But there was a myth passed on of a time when sparklings had wings. As time an one they became more and more rare until they were gone. The High Council ordered these rumors to stop but why were these sparklings real the one in Ratchet's servos proved that. His optics also proved that Autobots and Deceticons could crossbreed. The council also said that though many Autobots and Decepticons loved one another they could not bear a sparkling together for the carrier or spark would die so many chose to adopt. This sparkling proved that was wrong since the sparkling, a he Ratchet had found out while he was thinking, Optics were a combination of red and blue (the color of his armor).

::_Ratchet to Ironhide::_

_::Ironhide here::_

_::Meet me at the Med Bay STAT::_

_::Ok Ok Hide out::_

* * *

><p>Ratchet ran to the medical center sparkling held tight in the blanket so nobot could see his optics or wings. He entered the med bay shortly after Ironhide did.<p>

"Why am I here and whats so urgent you could not tell me on the comm link Hatchet this better be-wow where in Cybertron did YOU get a sparkling." Ironhide asked

"Found him outside my doorstep creators left him I suppose."

"And I'm guessing this guy is the reason I am here?" Ironhide asked

"Yes."

The sparkling had fallen asleep on the way so Ironhide could not see his optics color and the blanket shielded his wings.

"Hide please don't freak out when I show you this." Ratchet pleaded

"Hatchet its a sparkling there is only SO much you could show me to make me freak."

Ratchet uncovered the sparklings wings and Ironhides Optics went wide.

"Y-ya didn't tell me the thing had WINGS!"


	2. Ick Yak In the Living Room

"Hide don't freak!" Ratchet ordered

"Ok O-k I'm all right. What ya gonna name im' since your obviously keepin' the thing?"

"Orion Pax."

"Why that?"

"Pax is the only Decepticon word I know it means life. Orion is secret in Auto-bitian."

"Secret Life clever even for you Hatchet."

**CLANG**

"OW GOT THE MESSAGE." Ironhide yelled it caused the sparkling to start wailing

"See what you did hide?!" Ratchet said harshly trying to calm the sparkling down

"Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in Iacon<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you take him somewhere safe my son?" a mysterious figure with a deep vioce asked<p>

"Yes father I left him with a local medic judging by how big his house was he would be able to protect him."

"Very good Megatronous"

"Did we have to give him up Valitin?" a more femme voice asked

"Ellican you know his optics and wings would draw attention not like Megatron." Valitin responded

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet's home 5 Vorns (Cybertron years) Later <strong>

* * *

><p>Ratchet walked into his adopted sons room. Orion was face down on his bed sobbing his optics out.<p>

"Orion your teacher called."

"He called me a femme and that my optics were stupid." Orion said looking up at him

"So you hit him? Orion we've been over this." Ratchet started

"I know but I did not hit him as hard as I could. Member th' time I broke his arm?" Orion asked innocently

"Yes I do you spend way to much time with Ironhide. How about you don't hit anyone for a week then you can choose witch you like better ok?" Ratchet asked

"Not even if they deserve it?"

"Not even then."

"Well Ok."

"Good bedtime."

"Story?" Orion asked

"What story you want?" Ratchet asked sitting on the edge of his sons bed pulling the covers over Orion

"Ick Yak In the Living room!" Orion yelled excitedly

"Ok then." Ratchet began picking the book his son wanted

I wanted a pet but none were right, I tried Cyber-cats, Cyber-dogs,Cyber-birds, Cyber-fish, Even Cyber-snakes!

But then I found it at the zoo a Ick Yak!

So I brought it home and let it loose in the living room.

But if there is one thing you should never do is let a Ick Yak loose in the living room!

It Broke the table and the vase it even broke mom's Diamond case!

It calmed down so I watched some tv then the Ick Yak sat on me!

I tried pushing it off but nothing worked so i honked my horn and it took off.

If there's one thing you should never do is let a Ick Yak loose in the living room!

"It ran around and trampled my brother and nearly hurt my dear dear mother.

So I took it back and here I am so if there's one thing you should never do is let a Ick Yak loose in the living room!"

As Ratchet finished Orion fell asleep. Ratchet smiled covering his son up more


End file.
